Making Cora Mad
by Colagirlsc
Summary: This is my response for OQ Week Day 2: fake relationship. Its pretty fluffy with a little angst. High school AU.


**~Author's Note~**

 **This is my response for Outlaw Queen Week 2015 day 2: Fake relationship. Pretty fluffy. High school AU.**

Robin should have been paying attention in math class, but he wasn't. He never could. Because he had a hopeless crush on the girl that sat in front of him.

Regina came from a family with tons of money and always had the best clothes. She was beautiful and had plenty of friends. And, to top it all off, she was smart.

Robin had only talked to her a few times, and mostly it was just a word or two in class or in the hallway. His friends Killian and David made fun of him constantly.

But he couldn't help it. Every time he saw those beautiful brown eyes he felt like he was melting.

Suddenly, Robin felt a smack to the back of the head.

"Dude, class is over," Killian said. "Stop drooling over Regina."

"Shut up," Robin growled at him, gathering his stuff. He joined Killian and walked to the cafeteria and sat down at the table where David was.

"Robin," Killian said. "This is getting ridiculous. You are so not her type."

"Regina?" David asked.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" Killian retorted. Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed some chips from his backpack. He tried to ignore his friends; he knew they were just teasing. David looked at him seriously.

"But really dude," David said. "You know that she is basically with Leo. They're social equals. The king and queen of Storybrook High."

Robin looked over at the popular table. Sure enough, Regina sat next to the quarterback of the football team, Leo. He had his hand around her back, but Robin noticed that she didn't look comfortable around him. In fact, she never looked comfortable around her friends.

"Yeah, I know," Robin mumbled then promptly changed the subject. "So are you guys going to the football game on Friday night?"

The boys didn't mention Regina for the rest of the day, which Robin was happy about. When school was over, he started to walk home. All of a sudden he felt someone grab him by the arm and pull him behind some bushes.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. It was Regina. He started to speak but she stopped him.

"I know this is weird but just stay quiet and listen to me," she whispered. Robin was very confused.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I need you to take me on a date."

"Wh…what?" Robin stuttered. "Why?"

"My mom and Leo's mom decided that we are going to be a couple, but I can't stand the guy. He is so handsy and rude. I figure if I have a date with another guy and say I already have a boyfriend, my mom might give up on it. I know it's a long shot, but its worth a try."

"Why me?" Robin asked. Regina sighed.

"Because unlike pretty much every other boy in school, you're nice. You know how to be a gentleman. And I know you won't try and do anything inappropriate."

Robin just stood there confused. Here was his chance to go out with Regina. Sure, the circumstances weren't perfect, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Sure," Robin said. "I'll help you out." Regina excitedly gave him a hug.

"Perfect! Come pick me up at my house on Friday night at seven and then we can go to Granny's for dinner. That way people will see us." With that, she walked off, leaving Robin standing in shock.

"What just happened?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Robin stood on Regina's doorstep at 7:00 sharp on Friday night. He couldn't help but be nervous. He had put on his best clothes, but if the rumors were true, he was sure he was going to be chewed out by Regina's mother, Cora.

Sure enough, when he knocked on the door, it wasn't Regina who answered. It was Cora.

"Who the hell are you?" Cora said crassly.

"Um….um…um…" Robin said nervously. What was he supposed to say? Thankfully Regina came down the stairs.

"He's my boyfriend, mother," Regina said, and Robin could detect a hint of uncertainty in her voice, like she was scared of how her mother was going to respond.

"You have a boyfriend?" Cora asked, glaring at Robin.

"Yes," Regina said, moving to stand next to Robin. But Cora grabbed her arm before she could exit the house.

"You never told me this," Cora whispered in a menacing tone. Robin saw the worry in Regina's face, but he couldn't figure out how to respond to everything that was happening.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life," Regina responded. Cora's grip tightened on her arm and Regina cringed. Robin decided to step in.

"Ma'am, I was going to take her to Granny's for dinner. I promise I will bring her back soon." Cora glared at him but let Regina go. Regina joined him.

"Ten o'clock. No later," Cora demanded.

"Yes mother," Regina said, then pulled Robin away quickly. Once they were far enough away from her house, Regina started laughing.

"Wow, she was pissed," Regina said. Robin was concerned.

"Pissed is an understatement! She hurt your arm!" Regina rubbed it for a moment and then looked at him.

"Its nothing," she said. "The fact that she even let you take me is amazing."

Robin frowned. There seemed to be a lot of things that he didn't know about Regina.

They made small talk as they walked to Granny's. When they got there, they ignored the stares of others in the diner and found a booth toward the back.

Granny's was always busy, but Friday nights were hopping. Many students from school were there and they were pointing at the two and whispering. Robin felt uncomfortable, but Regina didn't seem to notice.

"Ignore them," she said. "They're idiots."

"Aren't most of them your friends?" Robin asked. Regina laughed.

"Yeah, ok. Friends. We can go with that."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I may have a lot of people around me sometimes, but they aren't my friends. Not really. I wouldn't trust any of them with something important. They'd just tell everyone else, since all they seem to do is gossip."

Robin was surprised at how open Regina was being with him. They barely knew each other yet they were talking like they had known each other for years.

Once they got their food, they didn't talk as much, but Regina kept laughing at Robin because his hamburger kept falling apart.

"I promise I know how to eat," Robin joked, embarrassed.

"No, I think its cute," Regina laughed, and then paused. "I mean, its funny to watch."

Robin, however, was stunned. _She called me cute. Is that a good thing? Are guys supposed to be cute? Well it's a compliment at least._ He barely heard her ask if he wanted to order dessert.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"Do you want to get dessert?" Robin looked up at the clock. It was almost 9:30. Wow, time had flown.

"I should probably be getting you home," Robin said. "I really don't want to get on your mom's bad side."

"Hate to break it to you," Regina laughed, "but you already are." Robin insisted on paying for the bill and they headed back towards Regina's house.

They were silent for a little while before Robin worked up the courage to speak.

"Regina?" She looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted, um, to say how much I enjoyed tonight," he fumbled. _Pull yourself together. You sound like an idiot._

"I enjoyed it too," Regina smiled. They walked in silence for another moment before she said, "I know you have a crush on me."

Robin thought he was going to throw up. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ He stopped walking and stood there in shock.

"I…well…I," he tried to speak but he was interrupted by Regina pressing her lips against his.

 _HOLY CRAP SHE IS KISSING ME?!_ Robin's mind was trying to comprehend everything that was going on and was failing miserably.

By this point they were just outside of her house, so Regina gave Robin another quick kiss and then smirked at him.

"I'll see you later, fake boyfriend." With that, she walked into her house.

Robin turned back towards his house and couldn't help the huge grin that adorned his face. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
